unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Frost
|Name (Romaji) = Yuki no Sei (Jakkufurosuto) |Image 2 = |Gender = Genderless |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Unknown (One of the Ten Benchwarmers) |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Ability Name = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Yuki no Sei (Jakkufurosuto)|lit. "Snow Spirit"}} is one of the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. Etymology Name Jack Frost is named after , another variant of the personification of frost, ice, or snow. Appearance Jack Frost has a snow man-like form. It has a blue pale hat, with a white snowflake design at its center, a carrot-like nose, a red and orange scarf wrapped around its neck, grey arms, orange hands, a blue-green spot at the center of its stomach, a black stripe from its stomach to the bottom of it forming into a design, grey legs, blue feet, with ice-skating blades, and a blue lined white cape. In the manga, Jack Frost has an old male human-like form. He has a long beard and wears a fur trimmed hooded cape over a bell sleeved robe and a pair of trousers. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, as Charlotte and Raishin were about to begin their battle, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder, Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Dark Brown-haired Boy then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Unnamed Jack Frost's magic circuit allows Jack Frost to produce and release an ice-cold blast. * : Jack Frost can release an ice-cold blast that can freeze anything it hits. In the manga, Jack Frost fired the icy-blast with sharp spears of ice crystals. In the anime, Jack Frost fired the icy-blast by detaching its head and aiming the top of its pale hat, equipped with a built-in fan to boost its attack, at its target then fires the amplified snowflake filled blast. References Category:Automatons